Eu e Você
by Lina Limao
Summary: Eu mergulhei no teu azul e nunca mais consegui sair :: Oneshot- Sakura PoV


bu Eu e você /u/b

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não é meu ( Infelizmente)

' _Cause we are the lovers _

_If you don't belive in me_

_Just luck into my eyes _

_Cause The heart never lie.' _

**Eu e você **

No começo? Bem... No começo, nós éramos apenas crianças, você se lembra? Eu?

Bom, eu te achava idiota. Mesmo quando eu te via, sentado, sozinho, naquele balanço, eu te achava idiota. Eu senti pena, mas eu achava idiota. Por que ninguém falava com você? Por que você era sempre sozinho? Por que ninguém te olhava nos olhos? E por que os sussurros de idiota sobre você, eram tão grandes?

Eu só soube quando conheci você.

Quando você abriu um sorriso pra mim e acenou. Odiei-te, mas te conheci.

Seus olhos azuis...

Eles brilhavam, lembra? Então, um dia, eu te ouvi berrar, com raiva. ' _Não Tem Ninguém Em Casa Me Esperando_!' .

Percebi que seus problemas, deviam ser por causa disso. Oras, qual era o problema? Não me importei e larguei pra lá.

E, depois, nós formamos o time 7.

Eu, você e o Sasuke. Nós três.

Tínhamos também o sensei. E você sorriu, você brincou, enquanto pode. E você lutou. Você me mostrou que você não era só sorriso, nem só brincadeira. Você me mostrou que suas palavras também podiam machucar, se você quisesse, E eu não gostei disso. Você era imprevisível. Você corria, você gritava, você me chamava, você sofria e você ria. E isso não incomodava mais.

Você brigou com o Sasuke, e eu briguei com você.

Nunca fui totalmente interessada no que você fazia. Pelo contrário, você fazia o que quisesse. Eu não ligava. Embora, várias vezes, eu dissesse que não queria você por perto, você sempre estava lá, não estava?

Quando eu me preocupava com você, você ria, por que era inútil. Eu sabia que você sempre ia rir de mim.

Eu tive medo, muito medo, Quando Sasuke foi embora. Por mais idiota que fosse, quando você me prometeu que ele ia voltar, eu quis te bater, Naruto. Eu quis te bater por que eu acreditei em você. Acreditei como nunca antes.

E nós sofremos juntos, quando você voltou sem ele. Acredito que mais você do que eu.

Depois, nós ficamos mais amigos. Eu comecei a gostar de você, Naruto. Você era meu amigo e eu gostei disso.

Nós dois ficamos mais íntimos.

Eu te cutuquei, eu te belisquei e eu te abracei. E você não entendia isso, mas você gostava. E foi então que você foi embora.

Você disse que ia treinar e que ia voltar mais forte do que nunca. E eu treinei também. Eu amadureci e fiquei mais forte, durante dois anos.

E você voltou.

Você voltou, tão diferente. Você ainda tinha os olhos azuis, você ainda sorria e você ainda gritava e brincava com o Konohamaru, mas você havia mudado. Você havia crescido tanto, chegou a ficar maior do que eu. E eu não te falei o quão incrível eu te achei, aquela hora.

Nós formamos o time Kakashi.

E várias vezes, eu tive medo, sabia? Eu tive medo de perder você. Embora você fosse um idiota, era o melhor amigo que eu tinha, Naruto. Você me entendia por que eu te entendia, e assim, nós nos entendíamos apenas com o olhar.

E cada vez, você mudava mais, e eu ficava assustada, por que você, mudava os outros e mudava você também. E depois de muito tempo, nós finalmente o encontramos, não foi? Tentamos traze-lo de volta, com todas as nossas forças... Você tentou, eu tentei, e nós falhamos.

E nós crescemos mais.

Nós enfrentamos gente mais perigosa, nós nos fortalecemos juntos.

Eu passei a notar cada vez mais em você.

Você havia crescido, você ainda ria e você parecia demais.

Um dia, nós vencemos um inimigo poderoso. Você se deixou cair na grama, machucado, mole, cansado e sorrindo.

Eu corri até você, medrosa, com as lágrimas brotando.

Você riu de mim, como você ria sempre.

Você se virou de barriga pra cima e fitou as estrelas. E eu nem tive tempo de começar a cuidar de você, você riu abertamente e colocou as mãos na nuca. Murmurou '_Você é muito preocupada, Sakura-chan_'.

E eu me irritei e te bati.

Disse que alguém tinha que se preocupar com você, já que você não se preocupava, e você corou.

Quando você corou, você me fez corar também, e eu me deitei ao seu lado, na grama. E nós rimos.

Eu achei tudo muito estranho, Naruto.

Em um minuto, nós riamos, abertamente, e no outro, nós olhávamos para o céu, apenas com um leve sorriso nos lábios, esperando os outros. Você me agradeceu por me preocupar, e disse que era inútil.

E foi minha vez de rir, Naruto.

Por que eu já sabia disso. E por que eu sabia que era tola, me preocupando com você. Mas era algo que eu prezava fazer, por que, bem...

Por que, de certa forma, eu gostava de você.

E você corou de novo, quando eu te falei, e eu sorri, e rolei na grama, como uma criança. Você me olhou espantado, assustado, até mesmo curioso, e eu ri.

Esse olhar era meu, lembra?

Você sorriu e seus olhos azuis brilharam como duas estrelas, ao mesmo tempo em que refletiam as outras milhões de estrelas do céu. E eu te vi rir, Naruto, como não via há tempos.

Despreocupado, parecia até mesmo uma criança.

E você disse que gostava de mim também.

Foi ai que eu entendi por que seu rosto ficou corado quando eu te falei isso.

Por que o meu também ficou.

E eu descobri uma coisa.

Descobri por que nós nos entendíamos

Descobri por que você havia mudado

E descobri por que era inútil me preocupar.

Eu gostava de você.

E eu confiava em você.

E isso nunca mudou, nunca foi diferente.

Apenas aumentou.

E, sabe...

Naquela noite, quando eu descobri isso, eu corei e escondi minha face nas mãos, enquanto ria de mim, de você, de nós.

Você riu também, você sabia por que eu estava rindo.

'_Patético, não acha?_', você me perguntou, e eu assenti.

Era realmente patético.

Nossos olhares se cruzaram, e nós não coramos mais.

Eu me atrevi a passar a mão no seu rosto, e eu descobri que ele estava quente. Você me puxou pra perto de você, e eu tentei parar, mas já era tarde pra parar.

Nossas testas coladas, nossas respirações descompassadas se misturando, seu cheiro no meu, meus lábios nos seus.

Eu mergulhei no azul dos seus olhos, como eu tive vontade de fazer.

E eu nunca mais consegui sair.

_Sim, eu adoro fic's de PoV _

_Não sei onde eu ando com a cabeça, mas acho que eu ando lendo muitas fic's românticas de Naruto..._

_E eu também adoro Naru/Saku, embora existam milhões de pessoas que me condenem por isso, ainda é o meu shipper preferido XD_

_Espero que vocês gostem e mandem reviews ._

_bjos _


End file.
